Of Swords and Pokémon
by jojomacxsc
Summary: A swordsman named Lucas from another world finds himself mysteriously transported to the world of Pokémon. Now he must learn life in a new world, and discover his destiny. My first fan-fic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at a fan-fic. Review as you see fit. Thanks for reading.**_

Lucas had been training as a swordsman for as long as he could remember. Now, at age 20, he was finally ready to take his final test to be licensed as a master swordsman. Lucas wielded two blades, both nineteen inches long and slightly curved. When in battle, his blades sliced through the air itself, dancing a dance of destruction.

As was customary for all aspiring master swordsmen, a wise old sage visited Lucas the day before his masters test. Lucas and the sage sat down in a quiet room free of all distractions, and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Just as Lucas was about to break the silence, the sage spoke.

"Young man, I have seen a glimpse of your future and the things it holds. You are not destined for this world. In fact, you are destined for something far greater. I know not the meaning of what I have seen, or the way to explain it to you. I can say only this. Before you see the light of the sun tomorrow, you will no longer be of this world."

Although Lucas had no attachments to the people of this world, it saddened him that he would not see his dream fulfilled. He expressed these grievances to the sage.

"Despair not child. Your skills will be of much use to you as you discover your destiny. You will even develop new skills, the likes of which this world will never be able to witness or even imagine. Hold fast to this, and embrace your destiny. Good luck." With this, the sage stood and left. Lucas did not sleep well that night, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

When Lucas awoke, he found himself in a strange place. _Looks like that sage was right _he thought to himself. The land here was much purer than his war torn homeland. The air was pure and clean, not smothered in the black clouds of smoke he had always known. Nearby, he could hear children's laughter as they played.

A young man, who appeared to be no older than fourteen, noticed him and ran towards him.

"Hey, where did you come from? I've never seen you around before" the boy stated in an accusing manner.

"I came from far away. Where exactly am I anyway?" Lucas replied.

"Well that's an easy one to answer. You're in Pallet Town. What's your name mister?"

My name is Lucas. I'm a swordsman."

"That's pretty cool. I'm Rudy, and I'm a pokémon trainer."

"Umm. What the hell is a pokémon?"

"Wow, you must be from pretty far away if you don't know what a pokémon is. Come on, I'll take you to my house and I can show you what pokémon are all about." Rudy helped Lucas to his feet, then dashed away. Lucas sighed and followed him. _Since this is where I'm gonna be for a while, I may as well learn what I can about this strange world. But what the hell are these pokémon?_

_**I realize the introduction is short, but I've been wanting to write this for some time now. Let me know what you think. The next part is where the real story will begin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas and Rudy soon arrived at Rudy's house. Rudy ran inside and came back a moment later with two red and white balls.

"What are those?" Lucas asked.

"These are pokéballs. It's where the pokèmon stay when they aren't battling."

"So, they're fairly small, yeah?"

"Some of them are. Some, like Snorlax are as big as a house!" Rust exclaimed.

"Impossible. A house sized being could not possibly fit in one of those small containers."

"They can too. Here, let me call mine out so you can see them. Butterfree, Pidgey, come on out!"

A red beam of light shot out from the Pokéballs, and in an instant, a large butterfly and small bird appeared.

"Whoa!" Lucas exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"It's the power of the Pokéballs. Butterfree, Pidgey, I want you to meet Lucas. Lucas, meet Butterfree and Pidgey."

"Umm. Which one is which?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. This one is Pidgey" Tidy stated, pointing at the bird. "And this one is Butterfree" pointing at the butterfly.

"I see. Well, it's very nice to meet you both" Lucas said to the Pokémon. They chirped their names in response.

"They can speak?" Lucas demanded, shocked.

"Not really. They can only say their names" Tidy replied, laughing. "Hey, do you want to try and get your own Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure how it's done" confessed Lucas.

"Well come on, I'll be happy to show you. Pidgey, Butterfree, return" Lucas called. The two Pokémom disappeared back into their balls. From a table close by, Rudy grabbed another ball and tossed it towards Lucas. "You're gonna need that. Now, lets go find you a Pokèmon."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, and a small purple rat with spikes dashed out in front of them.

"Perfect, a male Nidoran. Butterfree, I choose you!" Rudy cried.

The Nidoran locked onto Butterfree, and stood in a battle stance. "Alright Butterfree, start this out with gust!"

Butterfree flapped its wings, and blew a strong wind at the Nidoran. Nidoran was blown back, but jumped up determined to keep going. He jumped up to peck Butterfree.

"Dodge it and use confusion!" Rudy cried out. Butterfree barely avoided the Nidoran's attack, and blasted back with a wave of energy. Dazed, Nidoran looked like he wasn't quite sure where he was.

"We've got this one in the bag. Put him to sleep with sleep powder!" Butterfree flapped its wings, and blew the sleep powder all over Nidoran. Nidoran tried desperately to fight it, but succumbed to sleep.

"Now Lucas, throw the Pokèball at him!" Rudy shouted. Lucas looked uncertain for a moment, then threw the ball at the Nidoran. The ball opened up, and a red beam transported the Nidoran inside and the ball snapped shut.

"Did I get it?" Lucas asked.

"Just wait" Rudy replied. The Pokèball started shaking from side to side. A few moments later, the Pokèball clicked and stopped shaking.

"Congratulations Lucas! You got yourself a Nidoran!" Rudy exclaimed.

"I couldn't have done it without you Rudy. Thanks. But, what do I do with it?"

"Most people use them to battle. There are contests all over the world for battling Pokèmon."

"Why would people use these creatures to battle? Why not fight by the blade?"

"Pokèmon are the commonly accepted way to do battle. I don't know where you come from, but here Pokèmon are a way of life."

"I see. Then perhaps I should explain a bit more about myself." Lucas then explained the story about his life before this day, and how he came to be in this strange place.

"That's an incredible story. I don't know if I can believe it though" Rudy replied wistfully.

"Believe it or not, that's how it happened. Until today, I've never heard of Pokèmon."

"So, now that you're here, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet. I think I would like to meet more of these Pokémon and see if I can learn how to battle with them."

"That sounds great! Do you think I could tag along?"

"You're kind of young. Would that even be acceptable?"

"Most kids start out even younger than me when they go on a Pokémon journey. It's pretty much standard here."

"As long as you're sure it's okay, then I'd be honored if you would join me."

"Sounds great. I need to go by my house and then we'll stop by a Pokèmon center and get you registered as a trainer."

Before Lucas could ask, Rudy took off running. _Sigh, this is gonna be one hell of a trip._


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucas caught up with Rudy, he was leaving his house with a backpack.

"Are you ready to go?" Rudy asked.

"Sure. Where are we going exactly?"

"We're gonna go to the Pokémon center first. You can get registered as a trainer and heal your Pokémon there."

"Why do I need to register as a trainer?" Lucas asked.

"Being registered as a trainer will allow you to fight in gym battles and ultimately try for the championship."

"Wow, you guys take this stuff serious" noted Lucas.

"Yep. Pokémon are a pretty big deal" Rudy replied proudly.

They walked in silence for a bit until they reached the main part of town.

"See that building with the Pokéball over the door? That's the Pokémon center. We got one not too long ago. Pallet Town has changed a lot the last few years" Rudy pointed out.

"So that's our destination?" Lucas asked.

"Sure is. C'mon, lets go" Rudy replied, taking off.

_Does that kid ever slow down? _Lucas pondered, following Rudy.

They walked into the Pokèmon center, and walked up to the main counter.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Rudy sang. "We would like to register as trainers please. Also, can you heal my friend's Pokémon? He just caught it."

"Sure thing. Can I see your Pokéball for just a moment sir?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Umm, yeah sure" Lucas replied, handing over his Pokéball. Nurse Joy put the Pokéball on a tray, and a bright light flashed. When it faded, she took the Pokéball off and handed it back.

"Here you go. Good as new!"

"Umm, thank you ma'am. How much is that gonna cost?" asked Lucas.

"There's no charge. The Pokémon league provides this service free to all trainers. Speaking of which, you two need to sign up for, correct?"

"Yes please" Rudy replied.

"Alright. This will only take a few minutes. I just need your full names and a picture for your IDs, and you'll be set."

Nurse Joy took both of their pictures, and asked their names.

"Lucas Mascor."

"And I'm Rudy Fullton."

"Alright, that should do it. Here is a Pokédex for both of you. Would you like an explanation of its features?"

"No that's o..." Rudy started.

"We'd love one" Lucas interjected.

"Alright. The Pokédex can scan any Pokémon and give you all of its vital information, including name, type, a short bio, its moves and level, as well as trainer, if there is one. This will also work on registered trainers, letting you see their Pokémon, and any other important information about them.

"The Pokédex also works as a video phone, allowing you to call anyone you have registered to it. It is also a shortcut to the Pokémon storage unit, allowing you to trade out your Pokémom on the go. The unit is also capable of connecting to the internet at will. I think that sums up the basics. Any questions?"

"None. Thank you for your time and patience, Nurse Joy" Lucas replied.

"It was my pleasure. You two have fun, okay?"

"We sure will. Thanks again" Lucas answered, leaving the Pokémon center.

"And here I thought I knew everything about the Pokédex" grumbled Rudy. "They added a lot of new features to it."

"So, it's a good thing I asked. Now we're prepared. Hey Rudy, where can I get more of those Pokéballs?"

"You can get them at most shops. Unlike healing though, Pokéballs cost money."

"So, we need to get some money. What do you suggest?"

"We could always battle other trainers" Rudy replied. "There's always money to be made there."

"Alright, where do we find other trainers?"

At just that moment, a girl ran up to him. "I overheard you talking. If you want a trainer to fight, I'm right here. I'll even make it super easy for you. Both of you can fight at the same time against me. If you manage to win, I'll give you guys some cash. Deal?"

"Sounds good" Lucas replied, reaching for his Pokéball.

"Lucas be careful. You have never fought before" Rudy said worriedly.

"Oooh a battle virgin. It's my lucky day" the girl said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Nidoran, I choose you!" Lucas cried out.

"Go Pidgey!" yelled Rudy.

"Alright. Charmander, Ekans, Go!"

Lucas pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

The Pokédex chimed. "Charmander. The Fire type lizard Pokémon. Charmander will die if the flame on its tail were to go out. This Charmander is level twelve. Its moves are scratch, growl, smokescreen and ember.

"Ekans. The poison snake Pokémon. Ekans can freely detach its jaw to eat prey whole. This Ekans is level ten. Its moves are wrap, leer, poison sting and bite."

Lucas then turned the Pokédex towards his Nidoran.

"Nidordan, Male. The poison pin pokémon. The larger its horn, the more powerful its poison Nidoran is level 14. Its moves are peck, focus energy, double kick, and poison sting."

"Perfect" Lucas said quietly.

"Are you two ready to lose?" the girl taunted.

"Not on your life. Pidgey, quick attack!" Shouted Rudy.

"Nidoran, poison sting on the Charmander. Follow it with double kick to Ekans."

"Charmander, use ember on Pidgey. Ekans, follow it up with a bite!"

"Pidgey, use quick attack before Charmander can strike!"

"Nidoran, back him up with peck."

"Okay Pidgey, finish off that Charmander with gust!"

Charmander cried out in pain and fainted. "Charmander no! Ekans, wrap that Pidgey up and don't let go til it faints."

"Oh no you don't. Nidoran, double kick that Ekans away." Nidoran charged Ekans, and let out a powerful double kick, which made Ekans faint.

"No, my poor pokémon. A deal is a deal. Here's a thousand Pokébucks."

"It was a good fight," Lucas acknowledged, picketing the money.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off to heal my Pokémon. Good luck you guys."

"Sure thing" Lucas replied. He turned to Rudy. "Here's your half."

"That's ok. You need it more than I do at the moment. Get some Pokéballs at the shop, so we can get more Pokèmon."

"Sure thing. Thanks Rudy."


	4. Chapter 4

After buying some Pokéballs at the shop, Lucas and Rudy were ready to head out.

"So, where to first?" Lucas asked.

"Viridian is the closest town from here. We should head that way first" Rudy replied.

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

Along the path to Viridian city, the two fought several wild Pokémon, and both of them captured a Spearow. Lucas scanned his with the Pokédex.

"Spearow. The tiny bird Pokémon. Eats bugs and can cry out extremely loudly. This Spearow is level ten. Its moves are peck, growl, leer, and fury attack."

"Good to know. A flying Pokémon is sure to be useful" Lucas stated.

"Yep" Rudy replied. "It will evolve into Fearow later on, and those are really cool."

"Wait a minute. This thing is gonna evolve?"

"Oh, I forgot. Yeah, most Pokémon will evolve, making them more powerful. In fact, your Nidoran should be evolving soon."

"That's nifty. What will he evolve to?"

"Male Nidorans evolve into Nidorino. Females evolve into Nidorinas. You have to have a moon stone if you want to evolve him after that."

"Do all Pokémon need a moon stone to evolve again?"

"Nope. Some of them have other stones for evolution, others evolve by level. Some can only evolve if you trade them."

"What good does that do me? If I trade them, I won't have them anymore."

"I tell you what. If you get a Pokémon that needs to ne traded to evolve, you can trade with me. Then, I can just trade it right back. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks Rudy. I appreciate you helping me out through all of this."

"No problem. I've always wanted to go on a journey, and now that you're here, I can."

"Why didn't you go before?"

"It's rough even for someone who knows a lot about Pokémon to go alone. Not a lot of people from Pallet town were interested in a Pokémon journey."

"I see" Lucas replied thoughtfully. "If Pokémon are such a big deal, why aren't more people involved?"

"A lot of people just aren't made to be trainers. Some people have regular jobs."

"I see. I think I'll stick with Pokémon for now. It's closer to the life I know."

After a short trip, they made it to Viridian City. There wasn't a lot of activity, which Lucas was quick to point out.

"I think this city is about the same size as Pallet town. Where is everyone?"

"Eh, Viridian was always pretty quiet. With Pallet town expanding, they are nearly the same size. There is a gym here though, we should compete."

"What kind of Pokémon will we see there?"

"Normal types. After the last gym leader was thrown in jail, this gym started staying open full time. Before, it was only open certain times."

"Sounds good. Lets go beat this gym."

"Lets stop at the Pokécenter first. We should make sure our Pokémon are at their best."

After a quick trip to the Pokécenter, Lucas and Rudy were ready to enter their first gym. They walked in, and saw a middle aged man standing at the back of the room. They introduced themselves.

"Welcome trainers. My name is Azikuro. I am the gym leader for Viridian City. Are you here to earn your first badge?"

"What's a badge?" Lucas asked.

"Ahh, a battle novice. Badges are proof of your competency in training Pokémon. You need eight to challenge the Elite Four and Champion of this region. The Elite Four are some of the toughest trainers in the world."

"So, our journey starts here. I'll challenge you" Lucas stated.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a battle novice. Lets go Rattata!"

"Very well. Nidoran, go forth!"

"Interesting. Rattata, tackle!"

"Nidoran, poison sting. Follow it through with a double kick."

Just like that, Rattata fainted.

"Haha, very good. Lets see how you fare against my Pidgey."

"This should be rather simple. Nidoran, use poison sting again." A red aura surrounded Nidoran, and he shot an over powered poison sting at Pidgey, who fainted without making a single move. Suddenly, Nidoran was surrounded by a white, blinding aura.

"What's happening?" Lucas asked.

"Nidoran is finally evolving!" Rudy exclaimed.

The white light dissipated, and a new Pokémon stood in front of them. Lucas scanned him with his Pokédex.

"Nidorino. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its horn is tougher than diamonds. This Nidorino is level sixteen. Its known moves have not yet changed."

"Congratulations" Azikuro applauded. "You have also earned the Earth badge. Good luck to you, Lucas. Rudy, do you want to battle now?"

"I sure do" Rudy replied enthusiastically.

Lucas left the gym while they began their battle. When he stepped outside, a man rushed up towards him, and thrust a Pokéball in his hands.

"Please, take good care of her. I have to get out of here" he pleaded, running away.

A few minutes later, a man dressed entirely in black approached Lucas. "Have you seen a man running by here in the last few minutes?"

"No, I haven't" Lucas lied. "I just came out of the gym."

"I see." It was then that he noticed the swords that Lucas carried. "So, you're a Holy Sword Trainer?"

"I have no idea what that is. Care to enlighten me?"

"A Holy Sword Trainer fights in battles alongside their Pokémon, drawing on their strength to enhance their attacks. You can find a temple of their order here." The man looked around for a moment. "I guess I'll never find him now. Care for a duel?"

"It feels like forever since I've had a good sword fight. I'm game" Lucas answered, drawing his blades.

"Good" the man replied. He drew a long thin blade from behind him. The blade was nearly as long as he was tall, yet he wielded it flawlessly. "Let us begin."

_**As I'm writing this on the mobile version of office word, it tends to auto correct things without me knowing. I try to catch the errors, but some manage to slip past. Rudy's name kept getting changed to rust for whatever reason, hence the re-upload. Reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
